Croak Collection
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: On a scale of 1-10, 1: eh 10: riot, how mush does it suck that the Croak series doesn't have it's own category? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to supply a whole collection of smut-fics. Requests accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Stir Crazy**

They gang had been waiting in the hotel room for Lex, Driggs, and Mort for days. The room was fairly large, having a few smaller adjacent rooms, but that didn't make it any less claustrophobic. I did serve to give Elysia and Ferbus someplace to stomp off to when they started fighting.

They'd always bickered, but now things had gone to a whole other level. This wasn't arguing, this was full on, screaming, shouting, throwing things, breaking things, fighting.

It was likely due to them being trapped in the room with nothing to do but get angrier and angrier at each other. Finally, it reached a breaking point.

Elysia and Ferbus had been send to one of the other rooms, as their fighting had gotten on the nerves of everyone else. She blamed him, he blamed her. They were essentially fighting about nothing. And at some point, they realized this.

Much like Driggs and Lex, they froze in the middle of their fight; wanting nothing more than to grab each other and make it right then and there. Unlike Driggs and Lex, their fight kept going.

Only now Elysia and Ferbus weren't paying much attention to what they were saying. Their insults got less insulting. Some barely qualified as insults, others barely qualified as English.

They were still fighting, but they weren't paying any attention to it. Elysia was focused on Ferbus' orange hair, wanting desperately to know if his chest and pubic hair matched it and willing, and somewhat hoping, to rip every article of his clothing of with her teeth to find out. Ferbus was focused on Elysia's chest, wanting to feel her boobs, and to put his dick in between them.

They went silent a second time, seeing the lust in each others eyes. They both let out growling sounds that could easily have come from dogs fighting over steak and pounced each other. An onlooker would probably think they were still fighting. What with the way the gripped each other, fell to the floor, rolled across it, scratching, biting, groaning, and pulling each others hair.

Eventually they stopped, Ferbus on his back and Elysia on top of him. Elysia pulled of Ferbus' shirt and he all but rips her shirt to shreds, any other time she would have fed him a brick for that, but she could care less at the moment.

They peeled the rest of their cloths off and started making out, sloppy and naked. Ferbus could feel how wet Elysia was and she could feel his erection poking against her thigh. Elysia grabbed his cock and guided it towards her slit.

Without warning Ferbus thrust into her, making her scream in surprise and bite down on his neck, not that he minded. He thrust into her again, faster than before, and she thrust herself into him. Soon they had a sort of rhythm going about it.

After about ten minutes, Elysia got an idea. She pulled herself off of Ferbus' dick, reversed her positioning, and started licking up and down his shaft, tasting her own juices on him. Ferbus groaned, and began licking Elysia's pussy. She moaned, and licked harder.

Ferbus bit down on Elysia's clit and she shrieked. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" Elysia did three things in retaliation. She wrapped her breasts around his cock and started rubbing them up and down, she took his tip in her mouth and started sucking hard, and reached down with her free hand to fondle his balls. Ferbus moaning into Elysia and ate her out harder.

The two kept up their little game of chicken until they both came in eachother's faces, both licking the fluid they'd received. They rested for a few minutes, then were at it again.

This time Elysia was on her hands and knees, Ferbus pumping into her from behind. After a few minutes, Ferbus got a wicked idea. Elysia felt his hands spread her ass cheeks and his cock run against her hole.

"Ferbus! That's exit only!" Elysia shouted. "Yeah well I'm re-purosing it." Ferbus said. "Ferbus don't you dare you son of a- AH! OH MY GOD! HARDER!" Elysia screamed when Ferbus pushed into her ass.

They kept going for another fifteen minutes before Ferbus froze. "Don't you dare stop!" Elysia barked. Then she saw what had made him stop. In the corner sat Bang, who'd entered the room, silent as always. "Um... how long have you been their?" Ferbus asked.

But Bang couldn't sign an answer back, her hands were busy pounding into her pussy as she stared at Ferbus and Elysia, and she showed no signs of stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 1**

Pip was loving his time in the afterlife. He'd reunited with Riqo and, according to Mort, he didn't have to worry about the afterlife eroding.

That gave Pip time to relax with Riqo.

"Oh, P-Pip!" Riqo moaned, feeling Pip's tongue slide over his shaft. Pip hadn't really had any experience with things like this, he'd always been to shy to talk to guys, but Riqo seemed to like it.

Riqo put his hand on the back of Pip's head instinctively, moving Pip's head faster. Pip gagged as Riqo's cock hit the back of his throat, but kept going.

Pip pulled Riqo's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. Pip, imitating what he'd heard from a conversation between Elysia and Bang, slowly licked Riqo's balls before taking them in his mouth and sucking. He stroked Riqo's length above his head.

Riqo moaned, cumming moments later. Pip squeaked when he felt the hot cum running down his back where it landed. Pip looked up and saw that Riqo was still hard. "Do you want to keep going?" Riqo asked.

Pip was hesitant, he'd died a virgin; but he loved Riqo. Pip nodded and removed his pants. He tried to be sensual as he dispatched underwear, lowering them slowly as he rose his ass. Riqo licked his lips, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Actually," Pip said sheepishly, "I-I... I want it hard!" Pip spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Riqo was surprised by Pip, as was Pip himself. Riqo grabbed Pip's ass, savored the feeling of his soft skin, and thrust inside.

Pip let out a scream as Riqo pushed nine inches inside of him. There was a sensation of fullness and pain mixed with pleasure as Riqo pumped him.

Pip moaned, thrusting his ass back into Riqo, wanting more. Riqo put his hands on Pip's shoulders for leverage and fucked harder. Pip breathed in the elixer in the cloud-like ground as his face was pressed into it. Warmth and relaxsation spread through him as he inhaled, mixing with the pleasure Pip felt from Riqo's thrusting into his. Pip was in a state of pure euphoric bliss.

Riqo could feel himself getting close, so he pulled out of Pip's anus and let several strands of hot cum shoot out onto Pip's ass.

"Now, let's take care of you." Riqo said grinning, making Pip grow hard in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut. **

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 2**

Sophie and Zara had been sticking together in the afterlife. Not because they were particularly fond of eachother; it was really just out of necessity. Neither of them had anyone else to talk to or be around, so they traveled the cloudy paradise together.

After awhile, they'd started having sex. There wasn't any romance involved in it, it was just mindless fun. Or at least, that's the story they told themselves.

They'd actually gotten rather addicted to eachother, often losing control and attacking eachother when in plain view of others, and not really caring.

This particular time, they had managed to find a spot where they were alone before they tore eachother's cloths off. They both fought hard to be on top, rolling eachother over several times as they battled for dominance.

Zara was the winner of this particular battle, and pinned Sophie's arms as she straddled her. Zara went to work on Sophie's chest, squeezing, licking, sucking, and biting her boobs. Zara teased Sophie's nipples with her teeth, loving the noises Sophie made when she bit down hard.

Sophie grabbed Zara's shoulders and pulled her down closer. Sophie was much gentler with Zara's breasts than Zara was with hers, but they both loved eachother's methods.

They rubbed their bodies against eachother, groaning in pleasure as they felt the softness of their skin. After spending so long together, they practically had eachother's bodies memorized. They both knew what to do to eachother and where to make them moan.

They repositioned themselves, sitting with their legs criss-crossed. Zara and Sophie both began grinding their pussies together vigorously. Sophie looked at Zara and smirked, "St-stop thinking about L-Lex while your fucking me."

Zara paused while Sophie kept rubbing into her. "I-I wasn't..." Zara's voice trailed off as she was lost in pleasure. "Oh p-please, you've got th-that look you of y-yours." Sophie said.

Sophie was trying to play it off like she didn't mind, like they were still just fuck-buddies, but she could held but feel a little upset. Lex had popped into Zara's head, but the weird thing was, she felt guilty about it; guilt was a new one for Zara. Still, she couldn't help covering it up.

"Y-yeah well, like you d-don't think about D-Driggs." Zara retorted, picking up the pace. The two continued to thrust against eachother, trying to put thoughts of their own flames out of their heads. This would prove to be harder than they thought, as, being in the afterlife, their hidden desires would be fulfilled.

Out of the soft white clouds emerged two figures. Sophie and Zara froze in surprise when they saw Lex and Driggs, both completely naked, standing over them. Their eyes were grayed out, as they were nothing more than drones created by the afterlife, but they were gorgeous nonetheless.

The fake Driggs pulled Sophie onto her hands and knees and began thrusting into her from behind. The fake Lex got Zara onto her fours and began eating her pussy, pumping her fingers into Zara's ass.

Sophie and Zara looked up, watching eachother being fuck. The sight made the both hotter, and the fake Driggs and Lex went harder to compensate. Sophie and Zara pulled eachother close, making out as the drones pleasured them.

Minutes later, they were both stricken with powerful orgasms. The drones faded as Sophie and Zara came. They collapsed next to eachother.

"Th-that was intense." Zara said. "N-no kidding." Sophie panted. "Although, she didn't have anything on you." Zara told Sophie. Sophie smiled, "Yeah, I'd take you over Driggs any day, fake or real."

Zara smiled, then a realization hit her. 'God dammit,' Zara thought as she watched Sophie nod off to sleep, 'I think I've fallen in love.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 3**

Cordy had done very little in recent days that didn't pertain directly or indirectly to ogling Tut. Just the thought of him made her soak her chin with drool; granted, that wasn't the only thing she soaked.

The problem was, hot as he was, he was dumb as soup, not that Cordy noticed. He simply didn't get that Cordy trying to convince him to go skinny dipping or offer to give him a bath with her tongue was a sign that she wanted to jump his bones.

Cordy couldn't just come out and say it, for fear of being turned away. So the two ended up in a relatively awkward, sexless, relationship. It was driving Cordy crazy, and she didn't know what she could do about it.

So, she simply tried to content herself with masturbating whenever she got the urge to undress Tut and fuck him right there. So at least five times a day. And still, Tut never noticed.

That is until he decided to follow her when she ran off. Cordy had gotten hot and bothered from watching Tut work out and ran off to 'relieve the tension'. The fact that she'd ran off without a single word had seemed suspicious, so Tut followed.

This led to Tut seeing Cordy laying on the ground with her pants and panties around her ankles. Seeing his girlfriend ramming her fingers into her pussy while moaning his name was finally enough for Tut to get the big picture.

After a few moments, Cordy got the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see Tut watching her. Normally, Cordy would have been embarrassed and would be scrambling to cover herself. But she was too heated up, and she couldn't take it any longer.

Cordy let out a feral shriek and leapt at Tut, knocking him to the ground. Tut would never, for the rest of his afterlife, understand how Cordy managed to get both him and herself completely undressed in under five seconds without him even moving.

All Tut knew was that, one minute he was upright and clothed, and the next he was naked on the group with Cordy forcing his cock into her slit, not that he minded.

It took Cordy some effort to fit Tut's ten-inch dick into her cunt, but the effort it took enhanced the pleasure. After some struggling, Cordy was down to the base. She moaned as she rocked back and forth on Tut's shaft.

Tut, finally becoming aware of what all was happening, began thrusting upward into Cordy. Cordy remained in control for a few moments, but then Tut's strength came into play. The power with which Tut was pumping into Cordy eventually lulled her into a semi-stupor.

"Why I never!" Poe exclaimed, seeing what was happening. Were Cordy in the right state of mind, she would have likely been embarrassed to be caught with Tut like this. Unfortunately pleasure and chemicals were playing keep away with Cordy's mind, and when she became conscious of Poe, she said, "You just going to stand there or are you going get involved?"

Poe scoffed, turning up his nose and limping off. Cordy shrugged and went back to pushing herself down as Tut thrust up. For an hour and a half, Cordy let Tut pump her pussy as she laid back and enjoyed it. Tut couldn't believe how tight Cordy was.

Cordy had already cum, she'd lost count of how many times, when Tut's balls began to tighten. Finally, Tut came as well, firing a large hot load as deeply into Cordy as he could. The hot feeling was more heavenly than the rest of the afterlife.

Cordy rolled over and promptly blacked out, finally feeling truly satisfied.

**And now, because I'm a sick fuck who couldn't resist...**

Cordy didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, but she was vaguely aware the Lumpy was sniffing the air above her. Cordy got a bad feeling, like she was forgetting something. Something about camel mating season?

Why was Lumpy looking at her like that? Why was he nudging her like that? "Lumpy, what are do-Ah! Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stress Relief**

Sophi had always thought of herself as a general good person. She only gossiped when it was absolutely necessary, she never stole, and she only told the occasional white lie to spare someone's feelings.

So naturally, working with Zara to purge the world of anyone she feels deserves it was taking a bit of a toll on her.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Zara." Sophi told her cohort. They were several weeks in by now. Zara had come to Sophi's desk at the Exceteras to discreetly explain her plan. She told Sophi how she'd seen Lex accidentally damn a pizza box, and planned to use this power.

"It's just too much," Sophi said, "I'm really sorry, and I totally won't turn you in, but I can't help you anymore."

Sophi was excepting Zara to be angry, to blow up at her and threaten to tell the other what she'd been doing. But instead, Zara smiled softly.

"It's okay, I understand why you feel this way." Zara said. "You do?" Sophi questioned. "Of course, your stressed out. ANd you should be; the work we're doing is stressful enough without having to keep it from all your friends. It must have you wound in knots. I get it. But that doesn't mean you give up. We're making a difference, saving the world; you can't just quite on that."

Sophi shifted uncertainly. But... I feel so conflicted, what do I do?" She asked. Zara smiled sweetly again, stepping closer so she was next to Sophi. "What you need is a little stress relief."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sophi asked, very aware of Zara getting closer to her. Zara grinned, moving behind Sophi's chair and leaning down. "What are you..?" Sophi trailed off, stifling a gasp as Zara reached around her body from behind, tracing her body gently.

"We need to work together, to keep each other on the right track. That includes helping each other take the edge off." Zara said, now whispering into her ear as she moved her hands to Sophi's chest, squeezing lightly.

"Z-Zara..." Sophi's breath hitched. "Sh, sh, sh," Zara said, "Just pretend it's Driggs doing it." As she spoke she slipped her hands under Sophi's shirt, reaching back up to her chest, pushing under her bra to touch her directly.

Sophi's eyes squeezed shut as Zara began kneading her breasts slowly. 'Just pretend it's Driggs, just pretend it's Driggs, why does it feel so good?' She questioned herself, her torso arching involuntarily. Zara gripped her harder, moving her hands faster.

She pulled one hand away from Sophi's chest, and Sophi instinctively groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry." Zara cooed, her hand reaching the edge of Sophi's pants, "I'm not done yet."

Zara pushed her hand inside, bypassing Sophi's panties and tracing her slit. Sophi bit her lip, trying not to moan at the touch. Zara pushed three fingers into Sophi and began pumping them fast.

A stifled groan escaped Sophi. "Sh, don't want the other Exceteras to hear do you?" Zara whispered. Sophi grit her teeth, determined not to make any noise.

It was a losing battle though, as Zara used both her hands to tweak Sophi skillfully. Sophi had to grip her chair tightly, clenching her teeth to remain silent. She could feel herself approaching the edge. She knew it wasn't Driggs doing it, but she didn't care, she needed it.\

And then it stopped. Zara pulled both hands away and got up; moving away from Sophi's chair and towards the door. "Wh-where are you going?" Sophi questioned. "Well I can't exactly get you off here," Zara said, "If you want, I can finish the job later; when we're somewhere private."

And with that, Zara left Sophi there. It was a brilliant plan. Sophi was no longer thinking about how conflicted she was, as she could think of nothing else but getting away, so Zara could take her.

* * *

"You always were a tease." Sophi told Zara one day in the Afterlife. "A tease? Me?" Zara questioned innocently. "You heard me, a tease!" Sophi said. "I'm offended you'd say such a thing," Zara said, grinning, "You'll need to be punished~"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex in the Dark**

Lex thought she would've gotten used to it by now, it'd been years after all. But there was no getting used to the Dark.

No matter what direction she went, no matter how fast or how far she ran in that direction, there truly was nothing. It didn't help that for all this time she hadn't been able to see her hand in front of her face.

There wasn't a distinct hot or cold either, which graded on her nerves almost as much as the quiet. No matter what happened, no matter how hard she stomped her feet or beat her fists to the ground, nothing ever seemed to make any sound; except for her own voice. After she figured that out she spent a lot of time just talking to herself to fill the silence.

After awhile Lex started hearing another voice in the dark. She didn't question it at first, she was just so thrilled to hear another voice. When it finally did occure to her to try and figure out what the voice was exactly, she realized, to her horror, that it was all in her head.

Lex ran after that. Didn't know how long or how far, but it didn't really matter. She just wished that something, anything would happen, but nothing did. After awhile, Lex just dropped to the ground and started sobbing.

She didn't get up. What would be the point? She could've been there for hours or years and she wouldn't have known, both were just as likely. So, Lex resigned to just lay there, in the darkness and silence, forever.

And then, for the second time, she heard a voice. "Lex?"

She tensed up, ignoring the voice, certain it was all in her head again. "Lex? Lex it's me."

Lex squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She recognized that voice, knew that voice, loved that voice; but there was no way it could be here.

"Lex, are you okay?" Driggs voice asked her. "Go away...you aren't real..." Lex said after a few moments, her voice scratchy and hoarse after so long.

"You sure? I feel pretty real." Driggs said, poking Lex in the side. Lex recoiled in fear, not having actually felt anything in so long.

"Driggs...but why are you here?" Lex questioned, unwilling to believe that Driggs had been sent to the Dark.

"I'm here looking for you, what else?" Driggs said matter of factly. Lex allowed herself to look up, seeing Driggs smiling back at her. "But...why? You could've gone to the Afterlife? Why comes here?"

Driggs grinned, "Eternal paradise, or a dark pit that has you in it? Not even a contest."

Lex sat for a second, stunned, then practically tackled Driggs to the ground, kissing him passionately. The kiss lasted several minutes before they came up for air, and even then they went right back in, hands now exploring each other's bodies like they'd wanted to after so long of being apart.

Lex shivered at every touch, the feeling being so foreign to her now. But she wanted more, and started pulling at Driggs' shirt. Driggs smirked, "no dinner, no movie, just right to it?" Lex looked Driggs in the eyes, deathly serious. "There are no dinners or movies here, or anything else for that matter."

Driggs was quiet for a moment as it sunk it what it had been like for Lex, alone in the dark; then pulled her back into the kiss, not wanting her to have to think about it.

Lex returned to pulling off Driggs shirt, tossing it aside; hers quickly joining it. Driggs began to kiss along Lex's neck, helping her remove her bra as he did so.

Before long, both were completely naked, hands feeling everything they could as they refused to break their kiss.

Lex moaned as Driggs hands massaged her body, making her feel as much pleasure as possible. When Driggs finally did pull away from the kiss, he immediately went lower, moving hos head between her legs and licking teasingly around her entrance before pushing his tongue inside.

Lex groaned, holding his head. Driggs couldn't believe how amazing Lex tasted, and wondered why he hadn't done this yet as he pushed his tongue deeper, reaching up to tease Lex's clit. Lex moaned louder, the cried out in pleasure minutes later when she came; the loudest sound she'd heard since entering the Dark.

Driggs didn't let up, and pushed his tongue deeper into Lex as he pinched her clit with his fingers. Driggs raised Lex's hips slightly so he could get deeper. Lex's breathing hitched as she quickly reached a second climax.

This time Driggs let Lex catch her breath before he leaned forward and began sucking on her breast, grinding his palm into her slit. Lex squirmed underneath him. She would've gripped the ground, but there wasn't really anything to hold onto.

"D-Driggs...more~!" Lex groaned. Driggs lined himself up, already painfully hard. Driggs rubbed the tip of his member against Lex's slit, making her groan in anticipation. "S-stop teasing."

Driggs grinned, continuing to rub against her without pushing inside. Lex grit her teeth, letting out something akin to a growl as she grabbed Driggs and flipped them so she was straddling him

'That's my girl.' Driggs thought with a grin as Lex dropped down onto his cock. Lex moaned as she rocked her hips against Driggs, pushing him deeper. Driggs reached up, massaging Lex's chest as she rode him. Lex bucked her hips madly, desperate to get off again.

Driggs thrust up into Lex, eager to make her feel as good as possible. Driggs only paused once, his own climax hitting him before he continued pumping into Lex, who refused to even slow her hips. Driggs grabbed Lex's hips, helping to lift her and pull her down onto him harder.

Lex grabbed Drigg's shoulders, trying to clench her jaw shut before giving in and crying out loudly as she came hard.

Lex slumped back off of Driggs, chest heaving. Looking over, Lex could see that Driggs was still hard. She grinned, knowing they'd have plenty of time satisfy each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Huh, hard to believe I'm only just now doing an AU chapter huh?**

**LexXZara**

Lex couldn't believe how much had happened in so short a time. Zara got shocks when she culled, just like Zara when she killed. Zara had told Lex not to tell anyone, and to meet her in her room after everyone went to sleep that night.

It was near impossible not to act suspicious, especially with how distracted Lex was during Ferbopoly, but Lex managed to just barely keep it together.

She was careful not to wake anyone as she went out the door. It was maddening not to be able to bolt full tilt towards Zara's room, but Lex couldn't risk the noise.

When she did reach Zara's room, she found that it was opened a crack, and she could see Zara inside from candle light. Lex snuck in quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, spill." Lex demanded. In response, Zara pushed forward, practically tackling Lex to the ved as she smashed their lips together and pushed her tongue in Lex's mouth.

'Holy crap she's crazy!' Was Lex's first thought, followed shortly by, "holy crap she's into girls!' Then 'holy crap she's into ME!' And finally 'holy crap she's a good with her tongue.'

It was right around that point that Lex realized that Zara had been kissing her for about ten solid seconds, and Lex still hadn't stopped her, nor did she really have any desire to stop her.

Zara smiled into the kiss when she felt Lex starting to kiss back. Soon their tongue's were battling for supremicy. Lex won the battle, may Zara used it as a distraction, her hands pushing underneath Lex's shirt and squeezing her chest.

Lex paused, not used to being touched anywhere near her chest. She found that she rather enjoyed it, and pushed her chest against Zara's hands. Zara happily started massaging Lex's chest, making Lex moan into Zara's mouth.

Zara began stripping Lex's close, breaking the kiss to remove her shirt and pants. Lex undressed Zara as well, then pinned her and started kissing her neck. Zara moaned softly into Lex's ear, a sound Lex simply NEEDED to hear more of.

Lex pulled away, taking the sight of Zara's body. 'Damn she looks good in candle light.' Lex thought as she went low and started licking teasingly at Zara's entrance. Zara, not about to be beaten that way, flipped Lex over, and began mimicking the treatment.

The two teased each other for about ten minutes before mutually deciding that this was bull and eating each other out roughly. It's still argued to this day which of them came first, but after they both did, Zara pinned Lex again, grinding their pussies together, making them both moan.

Lex pulled Zara's head in and they began making out sloppily as they rubbed against each other. It's agreed upon that they both came at the same time (though if you ask me, Zara was a little earlier).

The two fell into the bed, tired, sweaty, and unabashedly happy. Lex couldn't even remember what she'd come to Zara's room for...

Just like Zara planned...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, Sinful here. I was wondering if any of those reading would be interested in another AU chapter. If so, what kind? Feel free to suggest any pairing you like, or at the barest minimum, what fetish would you like to see explored? Lex in bondage? Elysia foot fetish? Zara the masochist? If left to my own devices without reader input, I just slowly go insane. Well, insaner. So let me know what you wanna see ans I'll try not to vanish into thin air too often. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, as we all know, an aimless story can only go so far. This story being a collection of one-shots,that means it can only keep on going for so long before it starts losing meaning. So here's my plan, Croak Collection will continue on until it reaches twenty chapters, after which I'll consider it completed. I could take certain one-shots from the collection abd expand upon them in another story, but after twenty chapters, Croak Collection is finished. Until then, I'm just gonna decide how to fill the chapters by throwing darts at a board to mix and match different pairings and scenarios, or take suggestions from you all.**

**ElysiaXLex  
**

Elysia, though she'd never admit it, was starting to like how rough Lex got with her. She'd always told Lex how she preferred it better when Lex was gentle with her. She'd been willing to put up with Lex biting her now and then, but after awhile, she'd started hoping for it.

Elysia noticed that Lex tended to lose control more the more frustrated she was before they started. After she'd learned this, Elysia started going out of her way to tease Lex as much as possible. Breathing softly on her neck, trailing her hands over Lex's body, even touching her under the table.

Unfortunately for Elysia, all her complaining had lead Lex to go out of her way to hold back and be gentle with her. Anytime she did lose control and get rough with Elysia, it was followed immediately by several apologizes and Lex swearing she'd be better. Elysia was guilty about making Lex feel bad, but she couldn't let her know she wanted it rough now. After all the fuss she'd made about being gentle, she'd never live it down.

So she kept her strategy of teasing Lex until she lost it going. One night, after Elysia had spent the entire day teasing Lex, including almost fucking her in public three times, Lex was so pent up, she tackled Elysia to the bed, literally tearing her clothes off.

Lex bit down on Elysia's chest, hard. She almost drew blood. Elysia grit her teeth to keep from moaning. Lex raked her nails down Elysia's back as she went from kissing her neck, to sucking it, to biting it until it was marked all over. Lex rammed three fingers into Elysia's pussy, taking no care to go slow.

It was less than a minute before Lex was outright fisting Elysia, her teeth finally drawing blood from Elysia's neck. Lex pulled back, removing her fist from Elysia. Elysia nearly groaned in disappointment, until Lex flipped her over and started eating out her ass.

Lex bit all across Elysia's rear before plunging her tongue as deeply into it as it would go. Lex licked ever inch she could before pulling back, smacking Elysia's ass hard before ramming her fist into it.

Elysia was in bliss. She bit her tongue so hard it started bleeding in order to keep from begging for it harder. When Lex bit down on her clit, Elysia couldn't hold back her climax.

Lex flipped Elysia over again, and began grinding her pussy against Elysia's. She got faster the longer she went, and soon the whole bed started shaking. Lex didn't even slow down when she came. If anything, she went faster. Elysia had gotten good at hiding her enjoyment of Lex's savaging her, even when she came. As a result, Elysia quickly lost track of how many times she came before she blacked out.

Elysia woke up a few hours later, woken by the sound of crying. Getting up, she went over to the bathroom, finding Lex sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Elysia asked, concerned. Lex looked up, eyes filled with regret. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry I keep hurting you...I just lose control...and wanna mark every inch of you...I understand if you hate me...wanna dump me..."

Elysia couldn't bare it, this was too much. "Lex...it's okay, really." "No, no it isn't. You keep telling me to stop and I just keep hurting you!" "And I want it." Elysia finally admitted.

Lex looked at her in confusion. "I. Want. It. I want you to go wild, to bite me, matk me, hurt me. To punish me. To make me yours. I've wanted it for awhile...but was too embarrassed to say anything."

Elysia was expecting Lex to get angry and start yelling, or worse, start laughing at her. Instead, Lex stood up, took Elysia's hand, and lead her back to the bed. She turned to Elysia and kissed her passionately, then proceeded to shove her onto the bed.

Before Elysia even knew what wad happening, her arms and legs were bound by rope, Lex grinning wickedly down at her. "You want it huh? Congratulations, you've got it."

Elysia was nervous, fearful, and above all, excited about being Lex's bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a llittle continuation of last chapter.**

**Lex's Bitch**

Elysia was in heaven. She had her hhands cuffed behind her back, her legs tied to the bed posts to keep them spread, a gag in her mouth, and she was loving it!

It'd been a week since she'd admitted to Lex how much she liked when Lex was rough with her, and she'd blacked out from repeated climaxes every night since. Elysia shivered as Lex brought the paddle down hard on her ass, making it sting the way Elysia loved as it turned red.

Lex didn't bother with lubricating before she forced her entire fist inside Elysia's ass, making her scream into the gag as she came hard. Lex pumped her fist faster when she felt Elysia's ass squeeze around it with her climax, making her cum again only seconds later.

Lex pulled her fist out five minutes later, moving over and taking the ball gag out so she could force her entire fist into Elysia's mouth. "How's your ass taste huh slut?" Lex asked, having adapted a dominant persona for her alone time with Elysia.

Elysia gagged at the taste, but was wetter than she'd ever been for being forced to take it. Lex removed her fist, smacking Elysia's ass as she got up and took out a strap-on, the fake cock nearly ten inches long. Elysia's eyes widened at both the length, and the girth of the toy. "Um...Lex I-" Elysia was cut off by another smack to the ass.

"You call me Mistress bitch!" Lex growled. Elysia shivered, nearly forgetting her concerns. "R-right, Mistress, I'm all sore from yesterday, but you use my pussy instead?" Elysia asked. Lex glared, "what was that? 'Fuck my ass like a cheap whore until I pass out?' Well if you insist!"

Lex thrust eight of the ten inches into Elysia's ass all at once, then began pumping her hips to force the other two in. Elysia cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, writhing against Lex helplessly. It was starting to really hurt, but it felt just as good as it did bad, if not better.

It didn't take long for Lex to find Elysia's prostate. She knew she'd found it when Elysia screamed her name at the top of her lungs. "LEX!" "Does someone want it harder?" Lex questioned, promptly attacking Elysia's prostate mercilessly.

Lex pressed a button at the base of the strap-on, making it vibrate inside Elysia's ass, against her prostate. Elysia screamed louder than she had before as Lex geabbed her hair and pulled it hard. "Move those hips bitch!" Elysia, not wanting this to stop any time soon, started moving her hips as fast as she could from her position.

Elysia was certain she'd be hurting in the morning, but didn't care in the least. Lex untied Elysia's ankles and flipped her over onto her back, still thrusting into her ass as she st

arted smacking her clit. Elysia cried out, cumming immediately, but Lex kept going, refusing to stop.

Lex grabbed the paddle again, and beat it against Elysia's chest, making her groan in pleasure as her chest turned cherry red. That was right around the time when Elysia blacked out.

When Elysia woke, it was morning. She wasn't cuffed, and Lex was holding her protective in her sleep. Her body ached a bit, but it was worth it for last night.

Elysia thought about waking Lex up, but decided to stay like she was for awhile, rather enjoying how Lex was holding her. She stayed cuddled up in Lex's arms for another twenty minutes before Lex woke up. "Morning~" Lex said, giving Elysia a kiss, "you have fun last night?"

"You know I did." Elysia replied. "Yeah, but if your ever not, you can tell me." Lex said, still paranoid about hurting Elysia. Elysia kissed Lex, "don't worry, if you ever go too far, I'll be sure to smack you." She said with a smirk.

Lex rolled her eyes, and grinned, "speaking of which..."

Elysia's hands were shaking as she sat down in the stool. 'Lex is evil. Evil, evil, evil'. She thought to herself. The vibrators had been buzzing away all day. She'd never cum on the job before, but she hadn't been able to help it with the constant buzzing in her ass and pussy. Luckily it had happened in the ether, and Ferbus hadn't noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Driggs asked Elysia, having noticed how frazzled she looked. "You do look a little off." Lex added, pushing the button in her pocket to turn the speed up again, this time to it's highest setting. Elysia gripped the table, gritting her teeth. "I-I'm f-fine." Elysia managed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Ferbus asked, eyeing her skeptically. "I said I'm fine!" Elysia barked at Ferbus, an action that would've looked suspicious if it were anyone other than Ferbus. "Fine, fine, if you say so." Ferbus said.

Elysia sat still for another ten minutes while everyone set to drinking their Yorik. Then she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to cum, and she needed it now.

She reached over, hand subtly rubbing Lex's crotch before she got up and walked to the bathroom. Sure enough, only five minutes after she entered the empty bathroom did Lex come in as well, pinning Elysia to the wall. "It isn't niceto tease your Mistress~" Lex purred, kissing Elysia's neck.

"M-Mistress, can I please cum!" Elysia begged. "Hmm, I don't know~" Lex teased, "male Mistress cum right now, and you can cum all you want."

Elysia didn't miss a beat, immediately dropping to her knees and yanking down Lex's pants and underwear, plunging her tongue into her pussy. Lex smirked, grabbing her head and forcing it deeper. Elysia didn't complain, the faster Lex came, the faster she could. Elysia reached around, poking at Lex's ass with her fingers.

"Hey! Mistress didn't say you could touch her ass!" Lex said. Lex had never actually done anything with her ass, something Elysia realized in that moment. Lex was an anal virgin.

Elysia immediately forced three fingers into Lex's ass as hard as possible. Lex couldn't even cry out, she just sputtered wordlessly as she came, drenching Elysia's face. Elysia didn't wait for permission, she came immediately with a groan.

Lex panted, pulling up her pants, "y..you made Mistress cum, but Mistress hadn't given permission for you to cum yet. As punishment, you must leave the vibratiors going for the rest of the day, until we get home, where your rwal punishment starts~" Lex said with a smirk.

Elysia gulped, but they both new that she couldn't wait to be punished.


	11. Chapter 11

**BangXFerbus (feet)**

Ferbus had tried talking to Bang for almost a month and gotten nothing in return. All his instincts, as well as logical sense, told him to forget it and move on, but for some reason he just kept trying. He'd had to give an arm and a leg to get Pip to teach him their crazy ass sign language.

Bang's eyes had widened in shock when Ferbus addressed her in her 'native tongue'. She was even more surprised when he'd been able to carry on a full conversation with her. Ferbus quickly learned that, though she didn't talk, Bang had a lot to say. But oddly enough, he didn't mind and even enjoyed, listening.

Ferbus started hanging out with Bang regularly, then they actually found themselves on a date, nit that either of them would address it as a date. Then they were on another, then another, more. It got to the point where they went out at least once a week. By the time they found themselves drunk on Yorik and sloppily making out against a wall, they had no choice to acknowledge that they'd officially become boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was a strange experience for both of them. Neither had much experience with relationships. This actually turned out to be a blessing. Whenever one of them fucked up and did something stupid, the other wasn't nearly as mad as they could be, as they knew full well that they were just as likely to havd caused the problem.

Of course, they had their problems, but no more so than any other couple. Their only real issue, as far as they were concerned, was that after a four months of dating, they still hadn't had sex. It was made all the stranger by the fact that Ferbus didn't seem to be trying to get Bang in bed. At first, she'd thought he was just being a gentleman. Then she'd remembered that he was Ferbus, and he didn't do gentlemanly.

And it wasn't just that he wasn't trying to seduce her, he wasn't even hinting at it. No jokes, no double entendres, no glances at her chest that lingered too long. For fuck sake, her name was Bang! And not a single joke relating it to how she'd be in bed.

Naturally, Bang had figured this meant that Ferbus, even if he did care for her, wasn't attracted to her. One night she went to Ferbus' room, determined to confront him about it. When she got close to the door, she heard a Ferbus grunt and groan. Bang wasn't exactly stupid, and realized almost immediately that Ferbus was masturbating.

This infuriated Bang. So he didn't wanna have sex with her, but he was fine pleasuring himself? Bang threw open the door, rushing for Ferbus, who sat on the bed, pants removed, staring intently at a picture as he tried desperately to get himself off.

When he saw Bang, his first instinct wasn't to cover himself, but rather to hide the picture. This only drew Bang's attention to it. What was it uf he didn't want her looking at it so much?

Ferbus tried to hide the picture fast, but Bang was faster and snatched it up quickly. Bang looked at the picture, ready to be pissed off. She wasn't expecting to see a picture of feet. Her feet in fact. Bang remembered when Ferbus had gotten the picture of her bare feet, at the time having assumed he was just goofing around. F

irst, nothing about what Bang was seeing made any sense. Then everything clicked, making perfect sense.

Ferbus had a foot fetish. He didn't want to sleep with Bang, because when she caught him staring at her feet while they went at it, she'd find out her secret. Bang was relieved by the fact that Ferbus did still think she was attractive, but by the time she'd reached that conclusion, Ferbus had fled the room in regret and shame.

He'd managed to get his pants on and get all the way out the door and across the street before Bang caught up to knew there wasn't much point in running away from him, he just didn't want to face Bang dumping him for being a freak.

Bang caught Ferbus by the scuff of his shirt, and essentially dragged him back to the room, Ferbus praying to every god he could think of that Bang wouldn't get physically violent with him.

She threw him onto his bed, expression unreadable. Ferbus gulped as Bang stoop on the bed, likely to attack from above. Bang raised her leg, and Ferbus raised his hands to his face to block any kicks. Then a shiver ran through his body when Bang started rubbing Ferbus' crotch with her bare foot.

Ferbus gasped, Bang grinning as she ground her foot into him. 'Lose the pants.' Bang signed to him. Ferbus was frozen in disbelief for a few seconds, then he practically tore his pants off, showing how hard he was simply from contact with Bang's foot.

Bang smirked, running her toes over Ferbus' length. Ferbus moaned, body shaking. 'So, feet huh?' Bang questioned. Ferbus nervously nodded. 'Well, I'll make you a deal. You fuck me, and in exchange you can do whatever you want with my feet.' Ferbus was wide eyed, waiting for himself to wake up. 'Deal.' Was the only way he could reply.

* * *

**Yeah...better get used to these two-shots until I start getting more ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BangXFerbus (feet)**

Bang and Ferbus had been lovey dovey bbefore, but now they were almost hard to look at. They were practically a happily married couple, and took every opportunity to flaunt their closeness.

What they weren't to keen on sharing is how exactly they'd reached their new level of connection. Whenever either of them were asked, they'd just recite the usual cliches of 'we must be meant for each other', 'it's easy to be so close to someone you love so much', and the ever faithful 'we just click'. The only vvariant in their replies would be when Ferbus joking said, "she's awesome in the sack."

This was met with laughter at the time, likely as those listening didn't know that there was truth to the statement.

Ferbus and Bang were making out before they were even inside, battling viciously with their tongues. Opening the door resulting in them falling onto the floor of their room, Ferbus pinning locker her legs around Ferbus as he picked her up, closing the door with a kick and carrying Bang to the bed.

After being placed on the bed, Bang quickly began stripping herself down; Ferbus doing the same. Ferbus looked up, frowning when he saw the Bang had removed everything...except her socks. "Tease." Ferbus said. "Oh and your one to talk?" Bang replied.

Ferbus rolled his eyes, "so, who goes first this time?" Bang got the coin they kept by the bed. "Heads." She called, catching the coin. Opening her palm, she saw that the coin had fallen on tails. "Guess your up~" Bang said.

That's how their arrangement worked. One would get to do what they wanted, the other would do what they wanted. Simple, easy, and everyone got off.

Ferbus grinned, jumping onto the bed and promptly removing Bang's socks (or wood fuel concealment devices, WFCDs, as Ferbus liked to call them) with his teeth. Ferbus got a shiver at the sight of Bang's gloriously soft feet and toes. After learning of Ferbus' love of her feet, Bang had taken the liberty of painting her toenails black, which drove Ferbus wild as expected.

Ferbus brought Bang's feet to his face, inhaling their scent and getting a rush of euphoria before he began licking them up and down. Bang pushed her feet against Ferbus' face, letting him lick them faster. After awhile, Bang had begun to enjoy having her feet worshipped, and Ferbus knew it; teasing her endlessly.

Despite the teasing they both gave each other, they both got horny as hell when Ferbus sucked on Bang's toes one by one, nibbling in between them and running his tongue from the top to her soles.

"My turn." Bang said after Ferbus had tasted the entirety of both her feet. Bang pulled her feet back and spread her legs, giving Ferbus room to but the hardness he'd gotten from her feet to good use.

Ferbus was disappointed that his access to Bang's feet were limited, but couldn't exactly complain as he lined himself up and thrust into her pussy. Bang moaned as she wrapped her legs around Ferbus' waist, bucking her hips to push him deeper.

Ferbus had always heard other guys joke about men liking sex more than women. He wondered how they would explain Bang, whom he could argue loved fucking more than any man or woman on the planet.

"Deeper~" Bang ordered, moaning louder as Ferbus pushed his member into her tight slit as deep as he could. Everyone had always mocked Ferbus' claims that he was trained to defend the Vault if need be. They'd all been shocked when they actually saw him fight for the first time, dropping everyone in his path.

And Bang still found herself caught off guard when he translated that strength and speed to the bed; taking her hips in a vice grip and fucking her hard enough to shake the bed. His stamina tended to dwindle after awhile, but he didn't need much time to make Bang happy. And if he ever were running short on energy, a simple reminder of his reward would get him going again.

So after Bang had cum and was getting close to her second release, she knew exactly what to do when she saw Ferbus panting. "M-more~ you want to cum on my feet don't you~?"

That did the trick. Almost immediately Ferbus sped up again, teeth grit in determination as he held back his climax longer. Bang cried out in joy moments later, tightening around Ferbus' shaft as she came. The squeezing was too much, and Ferbus came seconds later.

Ferbus panted, pulling out of Bang. "M...my turn." He said with a grin, grabbing Bang's feet by the ankles and holding them together as ge pushed his member, already hard again from the sight of Bang's wonderful feet,in between them.

Ferbus moaned as he slowly began thrusting between her feet, reveling in the softness. It only got better when Bangstarted mmoving her feet for him, pumping his cock with her feet.

"You love my feet don't you~?" Bang questioned. "S-so much~" Ferbus replied with a moan. "Dirty boy," Bang teased, "you'd probably sniff my socks if you could get away with it." "Who says I didn't?" Ferbus countered. Bang smirked, "you sniffed my socks?! You probably couldn't resist touching yourself while you did, I wouldn't be surprised if you touched yourself with the sock."

Bang was getting wet at the thought, loving the mental picture, as well as the dirty talk. "Maybe I did? You'd have never known if I came in your socks and had them cleaned before you found out~" Ferbus grunted, hips moving faster as the memory and the contact pushed him closer over the edge.

Bang shivered slightly, getting a thrill as she pictured Ferbus desperately stroking himself with her sock before fillingit with cum. "Such a sick little boy. You wanna cum on my feet now don't you?" Bang questioned, pumping her feet faster, eager to feel Ferbus' cum on her feet.

Ferbus' only response was a grunt as he thrust against her feet one last time before letting loose and costing her feetin hot cum. Bang sighed at the pleasently warm feeling she got from it. "Looks like you've got some cleaning up to do~" She purred.

Without a second thought, Ferbus immediately started licking Bang's feet again, cleaning his own cum off her. It was a different experience for Ferbus, but oddly satisfying. After he was done, ge immediately opened Bang's legs and plunged his tongue into her pussy.

Bang moaned, already weak from her first two climaxes as she felt Ferbus' tongue probe her slit. Ferbus still thought her feet were a better taste, but her pussy was definitely a close second. He swirled his tongue through her folds and nibbled her clit, causing her to cum minutes later.

The two lovers laid down, tired, satisfied, and happy as they cuddled each other closely while they slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**DriggsXFerbus (exhibition)**

Ferbus tensed up the momoment he felt Driggs' hand against his crotch. They'd been dating for awhile now, and had been sexually involved for awhile as well.

But they'd never done anything sexual in public before.

Ferbus knew this was coming. He should never have told Driggs about the fantasy he'd had: the two of them getting it on in with people watching. Now here they were, sitting at their usual table, their Yorik untouched as Driggs snaked his hand inside Ferbus' pants.

The others couldn't see it, the able blocked off what was happening underneath, but Ferbus was still worried. He nearly yelped when Driggs gripped his member, already hard at the prospect of doing this in public. Then Driggs began moving his hand along Ferbus' length, slowly, teasingly.

It took all Ferbus' force of will not to moan or do anything else that would let on what was happening, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. If Driggs kept going until he came, he'd certainly give himself away. And Driggs never stopped until Ferbus came.

Ferbus gripped the table, teeth clenched tight as Driggs' hand sped up, stroking him faster. Driggs leaned in close to Ferbus, an unsuspicious act by itself, as the others had known they were together for about two weeks now, and whispered, "come on, you know you wanna let go~ you want them to watch~"

Ferbus would've been plotting revenge, if he could think at all. Any attempt to actually focus on anything other than the feeling of Driggs' hand sliding along his throbbing shaft was a futile effort. His breathing picked up, his eyes shutting tight, but he couldn't take it anymore.

It started with a low moan, something Ferbus could have easily explained away, if not for the louder moans that followed and the now clearly visible movement of his hips against Driggs' hand. Driggs smirked wickedly as the others all went wide eyed, suddenly understanding what they were seeing.

Ferbus' face burned red. He'd never been more embarrassed, more ashamed, more humiliated.

More turned on.

Ferbus couldn't explain it, but being seen, having others watch him as Driggs pleasured him, it was amazing. Better than the fantasy had been. He moaned louder, wanting to get more people watching. Soon the entire room was looking on as Driggs pumped Ferbus' cock.

When Ferbus saw That Pip had actually gotten so turned on by the sight that he'd started stroking himself through his clothes, he came immediately; covering Driggs hand with a grunt. Driggs brought his had to his mouth and licked it clean, enjoying the taste.

Ferbus panted, looking over his now wide eyed friends. They didn't look ashamed of him, just surprised. Pip had his hands in his pants, shamelessly pleasing himself; his eyes shut tight as he tried desperately to reach his climax.

Looking over a Driggs, he could a familiar gleam in his boyfriend's eyes. It was the same look he'd gotten before he'd convinced Ferbus to try having sex in the Vault. The same look he always got when he had a new, devilish idea. Ferbus wasn't sure if he was terrified or excited.

Probably both he decided.

* * *

"Would you relax? You know your gonna like it." Driggs said, his hand running along Ferbus' back. Ferbus would've like to argue, very much in fact, but he knew Driggs was right. That didn't make him any less nervous though.

"I know, I know," Ferbus said as he leaned against the wall of the building, "just...anxious." Driggs smiled kindly, leaning in closer, "don't worry, it's gonna be fun~" He said, kissing Ferbus. Almost immediately the two were making out heatedly against the wall.

Driggs only broke the kiss to clamp down on Ferbus' neck, sucking and biting hard with the intent of marking his lover. Ferbus moaned at the contact, softly at first, then louder as Driggs began pulling his clothes off. Ferbus didn't resist, and even helped to undress himself until he was standing stark naked, pinned against the wall.

Driggs joined him shortly after, practically tearing his clothes off in anticipation. It didn't take long for people to start looking at the two naked guys making out against the side of the bar. Soon a small crowd had formed to watch. Driggs ccould tell how horny Ferbus was getting from the people whispering about them, watching, whistling, cheering, and even taking pictures from how hard he got against him.

When Driggs decided that enough people had gathered, he reached around Ferbus' waist, getting a firm grip on both his hips, and lifted him up against the wall. He gave Ferbus a lustful grin as he lined up his own erect member and let Ferbus drop onto him.

Ferbus groaned in pleasure as Driggs began thrusting into his puckered hole, looking out at the crowd that had gathered to watch. Ferbus bucked his hips faster as he watched them watch him, not caring, actually wanting them to see his face as he got fucked.

When Ferbus came, ge coated Driggs' chest, as well as his own, in warm cum. But Driggs didn't stop. If anything he started thrusting faster. He didn't even slow when he came, as though he were determined to make Ferbus cum again, harder. Knowing Driggs, that was probably the case.

Ferbus screamed out loud when Driggs hit his prostate, making him cum immediately. Driggs grinned evily, and began assaulting the spot with all his strength. Ferbus came at every other thrust, screaming Driggs name as he felt each wave of pleasure cut through him.

Before long, Ferbus went slack against the wall as Driggs continued to pump into him, filling him to the brim with hot cum. Driggs then picked Ferbus up bridal style and carried him off to bed; already planning their next 'show.'


	14. Chapter 14

**DriggsXLex (Role play)**

Recently, Driggs and Lex had taken to role playing, and found that it was a lot of fun in the bedroom. They'd tried several different characters and scenarios, and were soon role playing almost every night, and were eager to try out more and more.

One such experiment was taking place as Lex walked down the street after work. She and Driggs had discussed the scenario, and she was excited to try it out. When she heard Driggs wwalking behind her, she had to force herself to act as though nothing were happening.

Suddenly, Driggs grabbed Lex and pulled her into a nearby alleyway, hand over her mouth. Lex froze in feign shock for a moment before struggling against Driggs. "Shut up bitch." Driggs ordered, holding a knife (fake) to Lex's throat. Lex whimpered, and went silent.

"That's a good girl." Driggs said, yanking off Lex's hoodie and pulling down her pants. "N-no!" Lex pleaded as Driggs tore off her panties, pinning her against the wall of the building. "Quiet. You'll get a lit worse otherwise." Driggs warned, turning Lex around and opening his pants.

Lex could feel the heat coming off his stiff member as it brushed the inside of her thigh, and Lex was certain that Driggs could feel how wet she was already. "P-please stop, I'll give you anything you want." Lex said frantically.

"Only one thing I want. And I'm taking it." Driggs said, grabbing Lex's hipsand thrusting in hard. Lex had to bite her tongue hard to keep from moaning. Driggs help nothing back. He wasn't making love to Lex, he was fucking her, raping her, and she loved it.

Lex had to force herself not to scream 'harder!' She didn't want to break character, and instead started begging Driggs to stop, though if he actually did, she'd probably bitch slap him for it. In response, Driggs slapped Lex, grabbing her head and forcing it into the wall as he kept on fucking her.

After about ten minutes, Driggs started grunting as he got close. "Your gonna cum for me bitch." Driggs growls, reaching around and pinching Lex's clit, hard. Between that and the climax she'd already been holding back, Lex came in seconds, her pussy squeezing Driggs' cock as she did.

The tightness was too much, causing Driggs to cum hard inside Lex with a sigh before he threw her to the ground. "Dumb slut." He said with a smirk as he got down and slapped her ass hard, spreading it with his hands. "D-don't touch there!" Lex said.

Driggs ignored her, lining up his still hard cock and rubbing her puckered hole teasinglya few times before slamming in hard, making them both moan in pleasure. "D-damn your tight." Driggs moaned, lost in the warmth and the squeezing of Lex's anus around him. Lex couldn't even conjure words. It felt too good.

Lex couldn't stop herself from moaning, and didn't even attempt to stop bucking her hips. She wanted Driggs deeper and she wanted it now. Driggs was happy to oblige, pumping his hipsto push deeper and deeper into Lex's ass, unit she screamed as he hit her prostate, instantly cumming.

Driggs was surprised by how sensitive it was, and began aiming to hit it with each thrust. Lex came at almost every movement, crying out in pleasure. "Yes!"

Driggs groaned as his climax hit him. He rammed in as deep as he could, hitting Lex's prostate hard one last time, making her cum as he coated her insides with hot seed.

The two collapsed onthe ground, holding each other, tired, sweaty, and not giving half a fuck that they were laying naked in an alleyway.

**Just a heads up, though this techniqually isn't over, and I'm still willing to write a chapter if requested, requested chapters will be all I'm doing for the Croak Collection at this point. If no scenarios are suggested, none will be written. I know, I said I'd keep at it until chapter twenty, but unless a request is made, I've got other projects that need my attention.**


End file.
